ghostriderarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ghost Rider Database
Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and jumped from a mere 12 or 13 articles, to the current 69, and have our own good and featured articles, called Ace Cards and Featured Inmates, up and running. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''Talk'' 00:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Marvel Database Integration - Please Respond Hi, my name is Matt and I am an administrator on the Marvel Database. We have noticed that this site has no currently active administrators and few pages. However, it also looks like the edits done by the users on this site who are currently active are great and we would like to try to come up with a plan. The admins on the Marvel Database wanted to throw this offer out to anyone who is currently editing or viewing the recent activity on this wiki. Our wiki encompasses the same characters/topics as this wiki. Because of this, we would like to offer to try to merge the data on this site to ours. Doing this with the help of Wikia, we would make sure to give full credit to anyone who has created pages, edited, or uploaded any photos during any kind of merge that takes place. I wanted to make sure I asked how the community on this site feels about this before I even offered the suggestion of a merge to Wikia. So I ask your opinion on this. Please edit this page and give your opinion on a possible merge. I want to see how everyone feels on this and will completely respect any dissent or opinions. Let me know and thank you for reading this. Cheers, --M1shawhan 23:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC)